SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This application seeks to renew the INSPIRE IRACDA Postdoctoral Training Program that began at Robert Wood Johnson Medical School (RWJMS) in August of 2010. RWJMS is now part of Rutgers University, creating an expanded pool of postdoctoral fellows and laboratories for the INSPIRE Program. INSPIRE would like to build on its accomplishments during the first six years to further address its two goals: (1) to train the next generation of scientist-educators by creating an innovative postdoctoral training model and (2) to encourage undergraduates underrepresented in research to consider careers in biomedical sciences. The success of INSPIRE is evident in that (1) 69% of INSPIRE Fellows have obtained academic positions after research training at Rutgers laboratories and mentored teaching at our partner institutions, Medgar Evers College ? CUNY and New Jersey City University, two institutions that successfully educate groups underrepresented in biomedical research; and (2) INSPIRE has promoted improved science courses, Scientific Teaching training by partner school faculty, increased research experiences for the undergraduates at partner schools, increased research interactions between Rutgers and the partner schools, and has directly led to undergraduates at these schools becoming aware of and applying to graduate programs in STEM. To increase the impact of the INSPIRE Program a third partner school is added, William Paterson University (WPU), a public institution committed to advancing science education for underrepresented students, and with a former IRACDA Fellow on its faculty, who serves as Campus Coordinator. The proposed INSPIRE program will continue to be a structured 3-year postdoctoral training program for 5 trainees per year, i.e., reaching a total of 15 trainees for years 3-5. Continuing its original, successful training plan, the trainees will participate in mentored research in Rutgers laboratories; a structured career development program; a structured educational component including an intensive semester-long workshop in scientific teaching during year 1; and mentored teaching and course development at partner schools during years 2 and 3. Interaction of partner school faculty with faculty and postdoctoral trainees at a research-intensive university, and active participation of the postdoctoral trainees in teaching and mentoring undergraduates will continue to enhance the students' scientific development and awareness of scientific career pathways. This program will be evaluated by measuring (a) undergraduate student application and entry into mentored research programs and awareness of research careers; (b) curriculum development at partner schools of 4 science courses to increase student engagement in STEM courses; (c) increased research collaborations between Rutgers and its partner schools facilitated by new funds to bring 25 partner school undergraduates to Rutgers for research and (d) entry of 70% of INSPIRE postdocs, including underrepresented trainees, into academic tenure track education/research careers.